


red sky in the morning, shepherds warning

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [24]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), The Crimson Egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Day 24: Memory LossAll he remembers is the crimson red of blood.
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	red sky in the morning, shepherds warning

The voices shouted in his head, constantly, always as loud as they once only were at the height of battle. They were overwhelming, a mass off different voices all shouting their own words, making it so he could barely think.

One voice was louder than all the rest, guiding them all in one purpose.

**Consume.**

His awareness of the world around himself flickers in and out. Sometimes he’s resting in the crimson, and the voices quiet, calling out for blood but satisfied by the vines.

Sometimes he’s on the move, wandering through familiar places, axe held in his hand. He’s more aware of his surroundings, moving on the hunt, voices in his ears whispering for blood. The crimson helps him hunt, he follows its paths through the world. The world around him is redder than he remembers, and it keeps spreading. This is good, the voices whisper. The voices like the red.

The best times are when the hunt comes to an end and he gets to fight. Vision gone crimson-red, he fights with everything he has, only hesitating from taking a life when the voices whisper not to, strangely different from their usual screams for blood. 

Sometimes he doesn’t have to hunt people down, sometimes they come to him to attack. He’s not sure why they would try something like that. He never dies after all. They’re not very good at fighting either, they run and shout at him instead. The voices demand their blood, with no mercy, so that’s what he aims for.

One day he catches one of them.

He’s green, which the voices usually dislike, and as expected, they scream for the man’s blood. He raises his axe to oblige them. The man is shouting something, and for once he listens although he doesn’t quite know why. He doesn’t even know this person, not like he knows the others within the red.

“Techno stop! This isn’t you Technoblade!”

He swings his axe down. There is no Technoblade. 

Only the Egg.

**Author's Note:**

> haha fic late sleep soon  
> continuation of first fic in series


End file.
